Conventional filter presses are well known in the art. Commonly, a filter press comprises a filter chamber into which filter material, such as slurry, is fed. The solids content of the filter material is separated from the liquid contents thereof by a filter medium, such as a liquid permeable filter cloth. The liquid portion is recovered from the filter chamber via a drainage arrangement, whereas the solids content forms filter cake within the filter chamber.
To further extract liquid content form the filter cake, it is often squeezed by diaphragm or membrane element, compressed against the filter cake using fluid pressure. Such a membrane or diaphragm have conventionally been sealed elements in the sense that the fluid used for exerting a pressure is contained within the diaphragm or membrane.
Moreover, an airflow is often induced through the filter medium and/or filter cake for further extracting any remaining liquid portion therefrom.
Such arrangements provide good results in extracting the liquid contents of the filter material, but requires a complex structure and introduces additional components which are subject to wear, and thus, additional maintenance.